fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Calm in the Sky
Information Jason sat down on the scarred grass, inviting everyone to mimic him, which they did. Wendy however, slid onto his lap, looking exhausted. This was natural, she'd just finished fighting with Chelia. "W-war?" Mary repeated, confused. "With the Council?" Jason waved his hand. "The Council, the Rune Knights, whichever we can eliminate first." "Not much of a planner?" Yasaka snarked. Jason ignored this, and turned to Chelia. "Chelia, would you mind giving us a bit of background. You were sent after us to kill us, we heard the gloating not half an hour ago, The question is, by who. And what else do they have? More Lacrima induced clones like Wendy?" Wendy inched a bit closer to Jason. The thought of an army of abused clones scared her. Chelia had been hard enough to fight. Chelia twiddled her thumbs, glancing around. "Well, you see. After gaining the technology and knowledge on how to clone Sky Slayers, the council decided to redesign their new ground squadron after me and Wendy. You see, they've also got something to do with silver-hairs over there, but I don't know what...." Jason frowned. "That's not good...an army of Chelia and Wendy, two''very'' powerful girls, you witness that just now. Building an army." He mulled that over. "As to what the silver-haired something had to do with this...I'm not sure." Chelia scratched her head. "Y'know, I ain't sure either, but one thing's for sure: it ain't good. I do believe that silver-hairs over there is something like us, but again, I ain't sure." Vivian's hearing spiked at the mere mention of this. "...Wait, what...!?" "The silver-hairs...is like us?" Wendy repeated. "You mean like a clone?" Chelia calmly nodded. "Yeppers. Though since she existed way before us, I wonder what she really is..." Vivian, of course, was naturally freaking out about this. "...Wait, what?! Just..." Iris waddled over to Vivian, attempting to calm her, "Listen, Viv. No matter what, you're you and-" Vivian just...snapped. "DON'T TRY TO CONSOLE ME, DAMMIT!! Who cares if 'I'm me' and all that crap!? It doesn't even matter... I'm a mere clone, either way... Don't you get it? I'm nothing! NOTHING!! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! NOTHING!!!" Her rant however, was cut short by Jason, who had slammed the flat side of Gehaburn onto her head, stunning head and causing her to turn around. Surprisingly, his glare was cold. "Quit being a fool. You're sitting here screaming, calling yourself nothing. Wendy here is 19 years your junior, and she's adjusted fine. Quit acting weak. You have all of us, and you're going to act like your life is meaningless? All of us here have something to hate ourselves or the world for, I'm sure. You're not alone in that. At least rest your fears with us instead of collapsing into a single-minded, melodramatic fool." Vivian responded by snapping back to her usual self anticlimatically. "...Fine, then. I guess you're right-agh" Out of nowhere, Iris hugged Vivian tightly. "...Glad to see you're back!~" Jason pried Vivian out of Iris' arms, wrapping her in a one-armed hug as Wendy was on his lap. He gifted her with a brief kiss. "Calm down. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, nor will I let you succumb to your pitiable emotions. You are with me." Vivian's whole body heated up as she stuttered in embarrassment, "...I'm sorry. I know I'm being a bit of a burden- It's just..." she wasn't sure really what to think. This had been so shocking for her she was almost speechless. "But I'm sorry for being so...irrational, I really am." Chelia began to file her nails. "Shit Vivian, get it together." "Now, the question of what to do remains." Jason said, releasing Vivian. "It's obvious the Council is after us, they created someone like Chelia just to target us." Mary frowned. "What if it was the muscle man?" Vivian froze up at this possible occurance- she didn't want to fight Barakiel- even if she did, there was no way in hell that they had a clear chance of defeating him. "...That is...a scary thought." He, the Azure Devil of the Rune Knights, was an one-man army by himself. Having backup in the form of Wendy and Chelia clones would make it an unwinnable battle. "Nothing is impossible." Jason replied, and he cast an aside glance at his wristbands, collar, and chestbands. "Deception of the art of battle." Iris merely nodded. "Yeppers. Though still, we should be careful- they could possibly attack at any time." Vivian growled, "I'm pretty sure a big guy like Barakiel wouldn't be too stealthy, in all honesty." "We have to prepare either way..." Jason replied, Wendy sliding off him as he stood up. "Barakiel knows where we are, he's sure to be coming this way." A smile crossed his face, the smile Wendy and Vivian associated with coming murder. "We'll put our effort as a Guild into this." Flowing Evil Barakiel reached his hand to the floor and operated on the touch-type display that rose up from the floor silently. The holographic display again lit up the space above the bed, showing the photo of Vivian's face. "My masters. I do believe it is time to finally take down Akatsuki." His words were cold and emotionless. A woman in witch's getup smirked, before replying smugly, "...My, my. A bit aggressive there, aren't you, Barakiel?" Barakiel made no response as she continued, "But in all seriousness, uprooting the weeds as quickly as possible would be the best solution. For once, our blue headed friend is right." The leader, Guran Doma, declared, "In any case, Alexis is right. Taking them down first thing would be the most viable option." Barakiel saluted his leader. "Sir, yes, sir." With that, Barakiel had departed to go and assemble his army. ---- Noticing that his squad were resting in hibernation pods, their eyes dull husks as Barakiel walked around, noticing that they were all ready for action. Barakiel realized; they could successfully produce fertilized eggs of Wendy Marvell and Chelia Blendy, clones using the somatic cells extracted from Wendy's hair. Using the drug Zid-02 Riz-13 Hel-03 significantly reduced the time the mind and body of the clone needed to grow to the same state as that of the two girls as well as input necessary information was that of roughly 14 days. It was amazing; cultivation tanks were used for the development of the clones, and lacrima was used to input basic intracerebral information into the clones. The entire process of creating a clone was equivalent to the cost of 150,000 Jewels each. Though, he was slightly paranoid; these clones were taking the place of Rune Knights- why need regular warriors when you can clone a perfectly good Wind Slayer? Despite that, they had but a single flaw- due to the clones having an accelerated growth due to drugs and hormones, their bodies began to deteriorate and lifespans shortened after prolonged periods, though they simply require readjustments to enable them to survive. Of course, it was rare that the Council would allow readjustments- it was more costly than creating a new clone. That was their sad, sad existence. Barakiel pressed a button near several of the pods. "...Listen up. It is time to finally destroy the dawn." ---- Jason finished etching a symbol into the ground, and it began to glow white before fading, and nothing was left but the scenery. "The preparations are complete. The magic council is underestimating our skill. Let the sunlight shine over the decimation of the Rune Knights." END